


Danganronpa V3, Fruit AU

by KlCHl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlCHl/pseuds/KlCHl
Summary: They're fruits now. That's all you need to know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I'm just writing what you've requested.

Hello! My name is Akamatsu Kaede. You're probably wondering how I got into this situation. Getting into jail and all. Well, honestly, all of that is boring so let's cut to the chase, shall we? I'm the protagonist of this story and my inmates (Harukawa Maki, Toujou Kirumi, Iruma Miu, Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko, Shirogane Tsumugi, Yonaga Angie, Saihara Shuuichi, Ouma Kokichi-- wait, you should probably know about all of them. If not, look them up) and I got ourselves into a pretty shitty situation. Basically what I'm trying to say is...

We're stuck in a stupid killing game now and Monoshit won't let us leave.

"Upupupu!"

Oh god.

"So it's been a week, and nobody's dead yet!" The cursed bear was talking to us in the cafeteria, where he claimed to be holding a very important meeting. "I see what's going on!"

"That we're not stupid and that we don't have to kill anyone?" Momota rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Nope! I forgot to give you all a motive!"

A motive?

"A motive!"

Okay, he didn't have to echo that. What could this motive possibly be?

"So..." Ouma tossed his empty soda bottle into the trash can. "What's the motive?"

"Well, before I reveal anything, I'd like for the SHSL Magician to come up here please!"

Yumeno looked up. "...Huh?"

"Come on up here!"

She blinked, going up to where Monokuma was to see what he wanted.

"I need you to do a magic trick for us!"

"...Why?"

"Just do it."

"..." She shrugged, turning to face the rest of us. She did a few hand motions. "Wicca wicca woo."

 ...

...

...What?

"Upupupu! Have fun!"

Oh great, now he's gone. What was that about?

"YO WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Huh?" We all turned to Ouma who-- wait...

Why is... There a... Melon... In his place...?

"Why am I not an avocado?" The voice of Amami was coming from a mango. "This is not right."

"Tenko may be a coconut, but she will still throw you filthy men into the wall if anyone dares to make fun of her!"

"Tencoconut... Nishi-- FUCK!"

And there goes Ouma. Right into the trash can.

Wait, coconuts don't have hands...?

Yumeno, who was now an orange, just blinked in confusion (I really don't know how an orange can blink, don't ask.) "...Did I do this?"

"...Humanity is beautiful." A kiwi said in Shinguuji's voice.

"Goodthingthere'snobananas." Gonta looked around cautiously. He was right, no one turned into a banana.

"So, let me get this straight. We're all fruits now?" Momota was just as confused as the rest of us were. "...Well... At least Hoshi is still a star."

Hoshi was a starfruit.

"It seems that we are all fruit now... Kyahaha! That's cool! Don't you agree, Kiiblueberry?" Iruma grinned. (No, I don't know how fruits grin, stop asking questions.)

Kiibo the metal blueberry gave her a look. "How is this cool? We don't have arms or legs!"

"Hey! I think it's cool! Just look at Yuzaga! She's having a fun time."

Angie, who was now a yuzu, was rolling around. "Praaaaaise Kami-sama!"

"I rather like giving these nicknames. Yumeno can be Yumenorange, Shinguuji is Korekiwi, Toujou is now Toujolive, and so on!"

"...These nicknames are pretty cute..." I spoke up.

"Then you are Applematsu!"

...Oh... I was an apple.

"H-Hey!" The trash can-- I mean Oumalon, seemed a bit annoyed. "So when I call Tenko  _Tencoconut,_ it's a crime and I get thrown into the trash. Then when Iruma-chan does it, she gets praised for these nicknames? You know what that is? That's--"

_SLAM!_

Momotacademia slammed the trash can shut, muffling Oumalon's rant. "So, what now?"

"We're probably not going to change back until someone dies, right?" Shirograpefruit sighed. "Drat... I had some cosplays I wanted to try on..."

Makei rolled over to me. "...You're an apple... I'm a kei apple... Coincidence? I think not."

"..."

"..."

She awkwardly rolled away after that.

Gontangerine lifted up a chair. "Well, we can still pick things up. That's strange..."

"It's called _magic._ " Yumenorange huffed. "You can pick things up still because of my magic!"

"Well... This is quite _fruity._ " Amango seemed rather chill about all of this. "There's no _raisin_ to panic though."

"Make another fruit pun and you're joining Oumalon in the trash can."

"Oh! Sorry Toujolive! I thought brightening up the mood with some jokes was _appeeling._ " 

Hostarfruit sighed. He was just about done with everyone's shit as I was.

"Will you please get off the trash can?"

I turned to look at what was going on over by the trash can. Shuuicherry, whom I actually forgot existed until now, was trying to raisin with Tencoconut.

...Wait...

Dammit, now Amango has me saying those puns in narrative.

"No. Tencoconut refuses to let the filthy melon go free!"

"Listen--"

Suddenly, the trash can tipped over. Tencoconut let out a yelp as she rolled over onto the floor.

Shuuicherry looked at the trash can suspiciously. "Oumalon?" He took the lid off of the trash can and looked inside. "Oum-- AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

There, inside, was nothing but a squashed melon.

...

...What?

Wait this isn't right, there can't be a murder this early!

Everyone gathered around the trash can.

"...Who could have possibly done this...?" I questioned.

Everyone looked at eachother suspiciously.

How... Did this happen?


	2. I miss you berry much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you get emotionally attached to fruits.

He's... Gone... He's actually gone...

...How... How did this happen?

Oh, excuse me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Saihara Shuuichi, or I suppose Saihara Shuuicherry now...

...You must be wondering why we switched to my perspective all of the sudden.

Well... I suppose it may be for character development? Don't worry, Applematsu is still around. She's just taking a break from narrating for a chapter or two.

Anyways, back to the story. We were all gathered around the remainings of Oumalon. Everyone was looking suspiciously at eachother.

"It was probably Yumenorange and her bullshit witchcraft." Amango suggested.

"Hey! It's called MAGIC."

"Right..."

"Maybe Toujolive did it..." Hostarfruit looked over to the olive.

"And why do you propose that I did it? It could have been Korekiwi or Makei. It could have been any of us."

"Guys!" Applematsu looked around at everyone. "Don't you think the most obvious suspect has to be..."

Right, she's right! The suspect is a little too obvious. The only one to be near the trash can the whole time. It had to be

"Shuuicherry."

...

...

"...Excuse me?"

"You heard me emo." Applematsu stared straight at me. She was convinced that I committed the crime.

"...But Tencoconut was the one sitting on the trash can the whole time. She was the one who threw Oumalon into the trash can in the first place. Don't you think the most obvious suspect would be her before me?"

"Nope. It has to be you."

"Why?"

"You weren't present for practically the whole last chapter. You could have done this while I wasn't aware of your presence. Doesn't that make sense to everybody?" She looked around.

Some seemed confused about what she meant, but nevertheless agreed with her anyways.

"Th-The last chapter was short anyways! I had no reason to kill Oumalon..."

"Or did you?"

"...Huh?"

She rolled over to me, looking me up and down suspiciously. "Where were you the night of the murder?"

"...I was right here."

"[Truth Bullet]: Shuuicherry's alibi."

"...What?"

She continued on interrogating me. "What was your relationship like with Oumalon?"

"M-My relationship?"

"Describe it or else we're executing you with the blender."

"O-Okay! J-Jeez..." I sighed. "W-Well... He seemed like a... Strange fellow I suppose... But at the core, I think he had good intentions...?"

Makei rolled over. "Were you on good terms with him?"

"...I guess?"

Applematsu and Makei looked at eachother.

"SORE WA CHIGAU YO!" Applematsu suddenly yelled. "You weren't on good terms with him at all. In reality, he must have bothered you quite a bit huh? Maybe he scared you a little. You just wanted to get away from all of that, so you used the trash can as a weapon and squashed the poor melon!"

"...No, that's not right at all."

"So you had romantic feelings for him and you became a yandere because he never accepted your love, which ended in you killing him?"

"Wh-What? N-No... Where are you getting these assumptions from?"

She shrugged. "My ahoge knows."

"Well then your ahoge should know that I'm innocent!"

"Nope, you're definitely the culprit."

"I would never hurt Oumalon. I actually didn't mind him, would you--"

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

We all looked to see who was speaking. There, at the door, stood Ouma, as a normal human being. He.... Wasn't a melon anymore...? He just stood there with his soda, sipping it as if nothing was wrong.

"O-Ouma?"

"...So Shuuicherry was innocent." Applematsu blinked. "....I never doubted him for a second!"

"Hey why are you guys all... Give me a second." Ouma walked out, returning a few moments later as a melon.

"O-Ouma!" I made my way over to him. "We thought you were dead! What the hell was that!?"

He blinked. "How could I have been dead if the body discovery announcement didn't play?"

...

...

Oh.

Right.

 


	3. So, what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're getting used to their fruit bodies now.

Now that everyone was done accusing eachother since we were now aware of the fact Oumalon was safe, we had to decide on what we were going to do now.

"I suppose we better get used to our fruit bodies..." Toujolive sighed.

Yuzuga rolled by. "Praaaaaise Kami-sama!"

"Kyahaha! I'm loving this!" Irumapricot grinned. "We should all just have fun while this lasts, right? Come on! There's no reason to stand around doing nothing. Let's all just return to our normal fruity lives!"

"Gontangerine agrees! We should be able to return to our daily lives now that we've gotten a little more used to this."

"Right! Then I can continue doing the FTEs and achieve everyone's underwear in no time!" Applematsu smiled.

...

...

Wha--

"Hey, don't look at me like that Shuuicherry... You can really stop judging me now..."

...Do fruits have underwear? That's... Okay, moving on.

Everyone went their separate ways, leaving me alone in the cafeteria.

I wonder how I should spend my day today...

"H-Hey! Wait! Doesn't anybody else think this is weird?" Kiiblueberry rolled around in a panic. The poor robot was still getting used to all of this.

I bounced over to him. "Calm down Kiiblueberry... You're not the only one weirded out by all of this..."

"Why is everyone acting like this is normal?" He sighed. "I'm so confused..."

"...How about we go find a few of the others and hang out in a small group? That'd take your mind off of things, right?"

"...Right."

That seemed to calm the robot down a little.

Now let's see about our options....

Yumenorange, Tencoconut, and Yuzuga were playing around in Yuzuga's room.

...Kiiblueberry and I probably shouldn't disturb them.

Shirograpefruit, Irumapricot and Toujolive were  having a conversation in the kitchen.

"Hey! Don't eat that apricot! That's cannibalism!"

"WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT?"

"LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE."

"FUCK YOU."

...Nope.

Hostarfruit and Momotacademia were hanging out together. ...Actually, it seemed more like Momotacademia was following Hostarfruit around. Same thing.

Gontangerine, Amango, and Korekiwi were grouped up. They seemed to be discussing what types of fruits different variation of bugs would be.

Applematsu and Makei were hanging out together.

...Why does Applematsu keep voicing out different "options" and then repeat one of said options...?

What's this FTE she keeps talking about...?

...Nevermind that. We shouldn't disturb them.

"So, Kiiblu--"

"What about Oumalon?"

"...Huh?"

The robot looked a bit concerned. "You never mentioned Oumalon. What's he doing?"

"Oh. I, uh... Don't know. I guess he's just irrelevant."

"Oh."

"...Moving on. Kiiblu--"

"OUT OF THE WAY BITCHES!"

Irumapricot rolled past us, seeming to be in a hurry.

"W-Wait! Where are you going!?" Kiiblueberry called after her.

"AWAY FROM HERE!"

She was heading towards her r-- No... Wait... She's coming back.

"Actually, you two can come with me for back up. Come on!" She smiled, not giving either of us a chance to object before grabbing us and running away.

"H-Hey! Wait just a second! Why are you in such a hurry?" I had asked.

"Shut up! We're having a party in my room!"

And off we went, getting dragged into the apricot's lair.

 

 

 

 

...Wait, am I supposed to narrate what happened in there? Not much happened really, I actually kind of got ignored after ten minutes since Irumapricot decided to give Kiiblueberry a few upgrades.

While they were distracted, I just slipped out of the room by myself.

At this point, I could either go back to my room and read a book or find Momotacademia and Hostarfr--

...Huh?

Did I just see a...

Is someone watching me?

I looked suspiciously down the hallway. I saw someone around the corner peek at me, I was sure of it.

I made my way down the hall and looked around the corner.

...I could have sworn I saw someone there...

Was it just my imagination after all?

I sighed and turned aro-- "GAH!"

Oumalon blinked, a smirk slowly growing on his face. "Ah? Did I scare Shuuicherry?"

"W-Well, y-yeah... What was that? Where did you even come from!?"

"Well you see my dear Shuuicherry, when a mommy melon and a daddy melon love eachother berry much, they--"

"That's not what I meant."

"--decide to grow a baby melon. So usually they plant seeds into the ground and--"

"Stop. This isn't what I was asking."

"--a random baby melon would pop out of the ground!  _Pop!_ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Just like that! But I was a special case--"

"You weren't even born a melon..."

"--My parents found me in the trash can! They put my seed in the ground but I managed to pop out of a trash can instead, can you believe that? I'm convinced that trash can was my real mom now. You know I actually have a tragic backstory about how I got bullied for all of this, want to hear it?"

"No."

"Well you insist~ Anyways... Let's see... Ah! So the big melons always teased me about how I was trash under a melon shell and--"

"I said no. Are you even listening to me?"

"--so I took down all of those melons and became the melon king! I was so powerful that I started an organization with thousands and thousands of melons at my command! I was their supreme leader! Oh shit, I forgot to tell you about the tragic love story that happened when I was like... Ten...? So there was a war between melons and bananas. I, the foolish rebellious melon I was, had fallen in love with a banana. Of course, our parents would have never approved of this relationship! So the banana formed a plan without my knowledge, planning to put themself to sleep with some poison or whatever. I thought they were actually dead! So I ended up--"

"If I kiss you will you shut up!?"

The melon stopped talking, looking at me with a grin.

...Oh... Did I really just say that?

"You want to kiiiiiiiss me?"

"N-No I-I... Um... Are you thirsty?"

"Yes, actually."

"Let's go get you something then!" I laughed awkwardly, turning around. I walked off, leaving the melon behind.

Although, he did end up slowly trailing behind me.

...

The walk was silent. Neither of us spoke. That was until

_Squash!_

__~~~~~~~~~~~~...Did I just hear a truck come by?

How did...?

"Oumalon, what was that?"

...

No response.

"...Oumalon?"

...

Nothing but silence.

"You can stop playing games now. I'm serious. What was that?"

...

I turned around to see what was going on.

"Oum-- AHHHHH!"

There was a flattened melon on the ground.

You've got to be kidding me.

I dropped to my knees (in my imagination, cherries don't have legs), staring at what was once a melon I had known as Oumalon.

He was so young.

He never finished his story, I should have listened.

He never got to take one last sip of his favorite soft drink.

He never got to return that damn book he borrowed from me.

Fuck, I really liked that book...

It didn't even take that long to read, why did he never return it?

He never even read it when I checked up on him, he was just sniffing it. What the actual fuck.

You know what, this is what a book sniffer gets. Books are meant for READING.

Dammit...

Dam--

_Pop!_

...What?

The flattened melon before me just popped up, returning to its state before the incident.

"...Why are you staring at me like that, Shuuicherry?"

"...I thought you were dead..."

"Nishishi~ Nope! I'm fine! I bet you were crying about my death though! Well? How many tears were there? Wait let me take a guess. 3,000! No? Am I wrong? Was it higher?"

"...Oumalon."

"Yeah?"

"...Let's just get going."

"Okay~"


	4. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pwease don't kill me if I kill off your favorite fruit

"So, do you think we can eat eachother since we're all fruits?"

"No. Why would you do that?"

"If it's a life or death situation, we gotta."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Hey, do you think we would be eaten by Monokuma as a punishment?"

"Uh..."

"Ooh! Maybe you should eat me.... I probably taste delicious!"

"Uhhhh..."

"Come on! E--"

A 2-liter Panta bottle hit Oumalon in the face before he could finish his sentence.

"Would you stop blabbering on about that nonsense?" Toujolive's patience was really being tested then. I forgot she was still in the kitchen. "No one is going to eat anyone. Especially not you. If you want to eat something, I can prepare a meal for you all."

"...I'm not sure I want to eat in this state..." I mumbled, rolling out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait up! Don't leave me!" Oumalon called after me, causing me to roll faster. "Slow down!"

"Nope." I rolled even faster, the melon following me.

"I said wait up!"

Eventually I ran into Applematsu and Makei, bumping into one of them by accident.

"...Shuuicherry? Why are you in such a rush? Is someone trying to murder you?" Applematsu tilted her... Uh... Apple self?

"W-Well, maybe...!" I was out of breath.

"Who--"

"SHUUICHERRY-CHAN!"

"Oh."

Makei was silent for a moment, then decided that it was a good idea to roll away quickly. She doesn't want to deal with the melon, I guess...

Oumalon came to a stop once he saw me, grinning. "I found you~" His attention then shifted to focus on what was behind me. "What's that?"

I looked to see Makei who now had a large knife.

"...A knife, from the kitchen."

"What are you going to do with that?"

She took a step forward. "Oh, you know."

"..." The melon backed up a bit. "That's murder."

"Indeed." She moved forward again, causing Oumalon to step back again.

"You can stop the act now!"

"..." Makei then sprinted towards him, knife ready to cut. The melon let out a shriek before running off.

"NOT TODAY."

"Come back here, I just want to stab you."

"I appreciate the offer, but no thanks!" He wasn't looking where he was going, too focused on escaping. He ended up bumping into Yumenorange and Tencoconut.

"...Ow..."

"Filthy boy! Do not mess with Tencoconut!"

"Well sorry but I was-- SHIT!" He quickly turned around, running away from the coconut who was now chasing after him.

"Tencoconut will throw you into the wall for messing with her!"

He turned around a corner as soon as he realized.

He was utterly fucked.

Now Makei and Tencoconut were both chasing after him.

"This is why we can never have anything nice in this academy." Applematsu sighed."I was so close to getting that underwear too!"

"...What?"

"Don't worry about it. Protagonist problems."

"...Okay...?" I rolled off. I need to get away from this chaos.

So off I went to my room to go read a book.

...Except I didn't get any peace because for some reason Yuzuga was in there, telling me to "Praiiiiise Kami-sama!"

I had to listen to her speak about her Kami-sama for five hours.

Five hours straight.

After that, she was satisfied and left my room.

Finally some peace and qui--

***ding dong dong ding***

Oh for fuck's sakes I just want to sleep... **  
**

"A body has been discovered!" A familiar voice announced.

...What?

Did that melon finally die?

I listened to the rest of the announcement. We were given only a few hours  to investigate before the trial started...

Great, I just need to figure out where he died.

So off I went, trying to find out where everyone was gathered. I found them in the cafeteria, surrounding something. I made my way over to see what happened.

...To my surprise, I didn't find a sliced melon, but rather a squashed kiwi.

"What? He barely got any screen time!" Applematsu pouted. She must have suspected that someone else was going to be the victim. "He had one line! ONE."

Right... Well, here we go.

[Investigation Time]

_HOLD IT!_

~~~~...Huh?

_Get the fuck out of here I want my narrative back. Narrative thief._

...It was just for

_OUT!_

Okay okay! I'm going! Don't throw that knife at me!

* * *

 

Well, now that I'm in control again. Hello! You may remember me from chapter 1, it's Applematsu. I didn't even notice my story being stolen... Well, anyways... We finally have our first victim!

...Why do I sound happy about that?

No clue.

Alright, let's get started.

[Investigation Time]


	5. Investigation (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whodunnit

I looked around at my surroundings, looking to see what I should investigate first. I decided that the most obvious choice was to see what happened with the body. So there I went to observe the squished kiwi. Amango was there, taking selfies.

"Where did you get that?"

"Hm?" Amango looked over to me.

"Your phone..."

"The electronics store, latest edition."

"But I mean why do you have it? I thought Monokuma confiscated our belongings? Wait..." I had only realized then. "Do we have service?"

"Yup. I can connect you to the wifi if you'd like.

"But I don't have my ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~"

He ignored me, reaching into my pockets and taking out my phone that I didn't even know I had on me. He didn't have to ask about my password as he guessed it and got it correct on the first try. What is he, the SHSL Guesser?

"There you go!" He smiled as he handed my phone back to me. "Say, would you like to take some selfies with me, Applematsu?"

"...Sure, why not?" I accepted the invitation. We spent a few hours, making silly faces as we took selfies together. Amango ended up liking the pictures so much that he featured me on his blog with these selfies. Looks like I'm famous now.

"Hey, uh... Guys?" Someone had spoken up while we were in the middle of another selfie. We looked to see who it was. It was none other than Shuuicherry. "Shouldn't you be investigating?"

"We'll do that after one more picture." I went back to doing my cute pose. "...Maybe ten."

"...We have one more hour."

"ONE!?"

"...Yeah, one."

"BUT WE HAD THREE OR FOUR DIDN'T WE?" Now it was time to panic.

"You wasted most of those hours taking those selfies. Most of us already moved out of the room to investigate elsewhere."

"Don't worry, we'll pull through." Amango simply smiled. "One hour is plenty of time. Why don't you catch us up with what you found?"

"Uhhhhhh..."

"...Shuuicherry?"

"Well, I, uh..."

"...You didn't find anything, did you?" I sighed. How ironic that the detective was the one who had no clue what was going on.

"Th-This case is really difficult! I haven't found much that has to do with the case because Irumapricot keeps eating all of the evidence!"

"Yeah right! Don't make up excuses! Come on, let's figure this out." I motioned for the two of them to follow me to the body. "Let's see... The body is squished, right? Well, let's see what could have squished him..."

"Maybe he could have gotten run over by a truck." Amango suggested.

"How would a truck get into the school?" Shuuicherry pondered, before remembering something. "...Nevermind. There's no tire tracks though..."

"Could have been a silent truck." Amango shrugged.

"...How would it have been a silent truck?"

"As you said, there's no tire tracks or any markings of the sort"

"That makes literally no sense."

"But it was your words?"

"No, I'm saying that it couldn't have been a truck."

"Wow, someone's jumping to conclusions."

"H-Hey! Maybe if you weren't more concern with your blog, you would know what you're talking about rather than spewing out this nonsense!"

"I will have you know that I have more followers than you could ever dream of."

"I don't even care about getting more followers or likes or whatever!"

"You want to take this to Twitter?"

"What? No."

"That's what I thought. You know I would have won."

"Excuse you, I am actually pretty decent at shitposting and I have a pretty solid number of followers."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Prove it"

"Fine!"

"Right now."

"Okay!"

They both proceeded to take out their phones.

...I decided to continue with my own investigation, if I joined in on that I would end up slaughtering them both. "Let's see what we have here..."

 


End file.
